


Taking it a bit further

by Cagedandfree



Series: Sam and Maya's adventures [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cock Cages, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Piss Play, Sub OFC, Sub Sam Winchester, Watersports, Wincest - Freeform, gentle Dom/sub, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedandfree/pseuds/Cagedandfree
Summary: Sam and Maya talk about other kinks and this one is both of theirs.READ TAGS





	Taking it a bit further

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the series.
> 
> Pleas read the first one to learn the dynamic of the relationships.
> 
> If Piss play is not your thing, please turn back.
> 
> Not a lot in this chapter, but will be more in the other.

The first session was successful. Even though they weren’t allowed to cum, Dean and Castiel was exactly what they needed. Sam and Maya sat down with each other and talked about other things they wanted to try. 

Maya noticed that Sam needed to be a sub more than her. She did not mind one bit. This was the man that she loved and wanted him to be happy.

Both looked at each other blushing. It was Maya who spoke first.

“Piss play” she blurted out and Sam blushed more.

“Like golden showers or…” Maya blushed a deeper red.

“Both.” She looked away.

“Me too” Sam said softly, reaching out and taking her hand.

“But would your brother and Castiel?” she looked down.

“I’m embarrassed to ask” Sam looked away this time.

“Sam. I want you to know that if you need a private session with them. Without me, that is really okay. Or even one on one. Whatever you need, I am okay with that.” He looked at her, smiling a bit.

“Really?”

“Really.” She kissed him.

“You too, Maya. If you needed to be with them or one on one, even if it’s with Dean. I just want you to be happy.” He kissed her hard and she giggled, hugging him.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, too baby” he smiled.

Sam mustered up the courage though and went to visit Dean, while Castiel was out.

“What do you have in mind, Sammy?” Dean asked handing him a beer.

“…Piss play” Sam looked down. Dean stood up and cupped his younger brothers cheek.

“Both of you?” he whispered, crouching down. Sam nodded. “Look at me” Dean lightly commanded, but Sam still looked away. “Be a good boy.” Dean said a little firmer and Sam looked at him. “What did you two have in mind?” 

“No-no specific scenario. Jus-just…we’re okay with drinking it. Extreme play. Whatever you and sir want.” Sam whimpered a bit. Dean smiled and stroked his cheek with his thumb. Sam leaned into his touch.

“What a brave boy.” Sam looked at his brother with big puppy dog eyes. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to call Castiel and tell him my baby brother needs to be taken care of. While I do that, you call Maya. Can you do that for me?” Dean still stroked his cheek.

“Yes sir” Sam said and Dean gently captured his lips.

“What a good boy. I’m just going to be out the door. I will be right back.”

Dean stepped out and called Castiel.

“Hey” Castiel said and Dean could tell he was smiling.

“Hey. Sam stopped by, said he and Maya wanted to try piss play.”

“Really?!” Castiel was pleasantly shocked.

“Yep.”

“That’s great.” Castiel beamed.

“Listen, Sammy is in need of come care right now. I’m thinking just light stuff. Have him test out the piss play, drinking it. You okay with that?” Dean asked hopeful.

“Of course, Dean. Give your brother what he needs.”

Dean walked back in when Sam was hanging up with Maya. He turned to face Dean and smiled a bit.

“Maya is okay with this?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. So is Castiel. Baby boy. I am going to take good care of you. I want you to undress. I will do the same, okay? When you have finished you will assume the position of on your knees, hands behind your back, head down” Dean asked, Sam nodded.

“Yes sir.”

The boys stripped of their clothes and Sam assumed his position. Dean now naked walked around him like prey. He stopped in front of him and combed his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“You stay still. I’m going to get something, I’ll be right back.” 

“Yes sir.”

Dean left and when he returned he had three beers and a cock cage. He knelt in front of Sam.

“Look at me” he lightly ordered and Sam looked up seeing the cage. “I’m going to cage your cock. Because who does your cock belong to?” 

“You sir. Only you” Sam answered. He knew that’s what Dean wanted to hear.

“That’s right.” Once the cage was on, Dean caressed his cheek. “Good boy. Now, I’m going to sit on the couch, you do not move until I tell you.” Dean sat down and spread his legs. He looked at his brother, he looked so small. “Crawl to me” Sam got on his hands and crawled over. “I want to warm my cock for me.” 

Sam looked up at Dean. The older Winchester leaned forward and ran his hands through his brothers hair. His thumb brushed against Sam’s lips and he parted them. He cupped his chin.

“You will not suck, you will not lick. My cock will be in your mouth, simply to be warmed up. I will drink some beer and when I need to take a leak, it’ll be in your mouth and you will swallow every drop.”

“Yes, sir”

“If it is getting to much or you need to stretch your legs, tap my left ankle three times.”

“Yes sir.”

“What did I say?”

“Tap your left ankle three times” Sam repeated.

“Good boy.” Dean praised and Sam was happy, feeling his heart swell.

Dean sat back and Sam took Dean’s cock in his mouth. Sam looked up and Dean was drinking his beer. He wished that he had said something sooner, when they were younger. He said he would have helped out and Sam was struggling for years. 

He was right. He had led Maya peg him, she tried to give him what he needed and he tried to give her what she needed. But this. Dean and Castiel they were a right fit.

Dean started on his second beer. Sam whimpered a bit and Dean looked down.

“How are you, baby boy?” Do you need to stretch?” Dean cooed and Sam shook his head. “Worried about drinking?” by the look on his face it was that. “You’re going to be okay, Sammy. Sir is going to take good care of his boy after.” 

About ten minutes later, Dean hand his hands through Sam’s hair. Sam looked up at him and Dean nodded. Dean pulled he cock out, just the tip in his mouth. 

Sam’s eyes widened when he felt his brothers hot piss beginning to fill his mouth. Swallow. Dean said to swallow. He did, drinking it down like he hadn’t had a drink in months. The urine started to slow down and finally stopped.

“Take your tongue and clean me off.” Dean said. Sam licked the tip “Good boy. What a good boy.” 

Dean pulled his cock out and rubbed his thumb against Sam’s cheek. Sam leaned at the touch, closing his eyes. He gaped when he felt Dean’s lips on his.

“Relax sweet boy. Castiel and I do this all the time.” Dean kissed him again. 

“Did I do good?” Sam whimpered.

“You did, you did so well for me.” Dean smiled. He quickly put did his pants back up and had Sam sit on his lap, legs over his and spread. He grabbed the lube.

“Sir?” Sam asked.

“I just want you to sit here, on my lap. I’ll hold you for a moment, then I’ll get you out of the cage and give you what you need.” He whispered in his brother’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos. Please.


End file.
